3 Days of Tamakyo
by Lea Ootori
Summary: A series of 9 fluffy Tamakyo fanfics! Ranging from cooking to The Pocky Challenge, to relationship advice from a transgender man, sexual references, and more adorableness from our favorite host couple! ALL HAIL TAMAKYO! Our Light Prince and Dark Lord are in for an exciting ride! TamakiXKyoya, kissing, implied stuff, and GAY, so WARNING!
1. Burnt

**Hey everyone! This is my...second Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, I believe. The first one was a really-uber short one-shot I wrote, so I'm not sure if that counts...**

 **But like, I'm obsessed with Ouran, have been ever since I saw the series for the first time. (Kyoya is my favorite, review if you agree! :3) So, as Tamakyo is one of my favorite (if not THE favorite) ships in the entire show, because they'd make such a great couple! :3 :3 :3 I'm sorry, Tamakyo is just sooooooo beautiful. :3 :3 :3 *sobs***

 **So for that reason, I thought I'd write some one-shots for Tamakyo. I came up with nine original ideas for it, so I was like, hey, why don't I go ahead and put the rest down on paper?**

 **So basically, I made this. 9 Days of Tamakyo. :3 I love the title...anyways, I'm not expecting a huge response for this, but I hope I get some reviews anyways, I love Tamakyo. Now, without any more rambling, here's the one-shot you guys have been waiting for.**

* * *

 **Prompt 1: Tamaki** _ **and Kyoya have to bake- what happens when Kyoya burns his hand?**_

* * *

"Damn it." Kyoya grumbled as he flipped through the crusty, faded cookbook laying on the expensive marble counters of the school kitchens.

"What is it, Mommy?" Tamaki bounded over to his friend, eyes wide.

"This cookbook is simply unreadable." Kyoya sighed, massaging his forehead.

Tamaki, with a ridiculous, poofy cook's hat on his head (which was dropping over like an unwatered flower, at that) cocked his head at Kyoya, his lips in a little 'o'. "That can't be good." He pouted, finger tapping on his lips. "I know a few things my mother taught me, I think we can figure something out."

Kyoya gave a curt nod in response. "Let's get to it then." In this new addition to the yearly school games, two people from every participating club had to cook a dish that captured the judge's tastebuds. But of _course_ the school had pretended to give them a cookbook full of recipes, only to give them a bunch of grimy, coffee stained pieces of paper stuffed in what was supposed to be a book (which, by the way, couldn't even be deciphered by the Great Dark Lord)

"No, not yet," Tamaki protested.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What now, Tamaki?" He glanced at the clock on the wall, ticking away quickly. "We're gonna run out of time, we don't have enough to leisurely talk anymore."

"You need to put on an apron first!" Tamaki produced a pink, frilly apron out of nowhere and swished it in front of Kyoya's face.

"I'm not putting that on, Tamaki," Kyoya huffed, lips pursed and arms crossed.

"But you have to!" Tamaki said, face peeking out left of the frilly garment. "Everyone has to wear an apron while cooking!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. The summer heat was pressing upon the teenagers, and Kyoya had unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, his blazer discarded on the counter, first few buttons down form his collar undone. "Is there anything other than pink?" He could at least try to save his pride.

"No, there were only two." Tamaki sighed. "Put it on, Kyoya!"

"Why do I have to wear the pink one?" Kyoya shot back, hating how immature and un-Kyoya-like he sounded.

"Because you're Mommy!" Tamaki said, this time not waiting for an answer. He tied the top ribbon around Kyoya's neck against the shorter boy's will, and then proceeded to lift each arm and tie the waist ribbon as well, not paying attention to the disgruntled teenager before him.

 _I doubt I have any more dignity left to lose,_ Kyoya grumbled inwardly, folding his arms to cover as much of the pink monstrosity as me could. There was nothing he could do about it- Tamaki would force him into wearing it anyways, whether it be by guilt tripping the dark haired teen or using his famous puppy eyes, and Kyoya wasn't keen about wasting time. The best he could do was win the cooking contest, at least, to make up for the shame of wearing the darned apron.

With a sigh, Kyoya reached for the eggs that sat in a shiny glass bowl at the end of the marble island in the middle of the kitchenette. "So, Tamaki, what are we making?"

"Saint Honore with Francoise." Tamaki responded offhandedly. "It's one of the most challenging French recipes there is, according to my mother."

"Tamaki," Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "is it necessary to make the most challenging dish possible when we don't have a written recipe or even a bit of experience?"

Tamaki stopped rummaging through the cupboards of the kitchenette and looked up, face thoughtful. He sighed, finally. "I suppose not… But it'd be such fun!"

Kyoya sighed back. "How about we make a simple cake to the best of our abilities?"

"But Kyoya~"

"Professor Kasike is one of the judges- she loves Spanish cakes and pastries as much as Honey loves anything sweet. It'd be our best chance to make a Spanish cake- I remember the recipe because it's quite simple and I did a project on it once."

"You're right, Kyoya." Tamaki mumbled drooping a bit. But as if he had split personality, he popped up like a spring at once, brushing off his white apron. "Let's get to it then!"

 _ **~9 Days of Tamakyo~**_

"We need to get it out of the oven, I think." Kyoya's head popped up, smelling the first rancid fume of over-baked cake waft past his sharp nose. They could almost see the black fumes drifting from the oven.

"Dammit!" Kyoya yelled, bounding over to the oven in quick, even strides, and popping the oven door open.

Forgetting the fact that he wasn't wearing oven mitts, he grabbed the baking pan in an effort to save the cake, but his hand retracted of its own accord.

"Dammit…" Kyoya muttered again under his breath, a small, red patch of skin blossoming on his hand. More and more of his hand turned red, making Kyoya wince as he held his palm tight.

Tamaki swooped in from the left, with a pair of oven mitts, and took the cake from the oven and dropped it on the marble counter. He slipped off the mitts with the precision and grace of an experienced ballerina, and he gently took Kyoya's burnt hand into his own.

The blonde looked slightly down at Kyoya, being an inch taller, his violet eyes soulful and calm. "That's just going to irritate the cut even more." He said, quietly.

He cradled Kyoya's burnt hand in both of his, like it was a little baby, and as Kyoya watched, silent, as Tamaki placed his mouth on the burn and sucked on it. _Sucked on it._ Kyoya wasn't sure what do do with his other hand, much less the rest of him. He just stood there, silent, and he was quite sure that he was blushing. _Please don't be blushing._ He prayed. First pink aprons, then getting burnt and forgetting oven mitts and hopping around like a monkey, then blushing while Tamaki sucked on his burnt hand. His reputation was _done_ for.

Being an Ootori, Kyoya obviously knew that the best way to treat a mild burn immediately would be to wash it under cold water and wrap it up- but he couldn't say that he minded Tamaki doing what he was doing very much. In a weird way… It was almost… _p_ _leasant_.

Kyoya, who'd been thinking too hard, hadn't noticed the fan girl masses growing around the kitchenette, silently watching and trying to stop themselves from squealing with glee.

Tamaki let Kyoya's hand go with a little 'pop' and smiled. "I don't think it's completely fine, but if you wash it under cold water and wrap it up- it will be."

Kyoya froze. Tamaki knew that? Then why…?

Tamaki just smiled at him, eyes still bright and sparkly as firecrackers, a sly grin spreading across his face like a cut in melted butter.

Had Tamaki done it just to embarrass Kyoya? Or something… _else_? Kyoya swallowed, his mouth suddenly drying up, his tongue suddenly feeling like a dead fish flopping around.

"Go ahead," Kyoya didn't hear him, running through the possibilities. "Kyoya, are you… blushing?"

The shorter teenager could pretty much hear the smirk in his best friend's voice. _That bastard._

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't too vague- I didn't want it to be over-the-top makeout scenes, but I thought it'd be cute to have just some light, implied, fluffy Tamakyo. I know I need help, this si my first Tamakyo fic, so _please_ give me feedback and constructive critisism through review! **

**Thanks to me beta ArgentumAurora! She's amazing and deserves as lot of cookies for all the help! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Anyways, if you have a request, please review, or if you have feedback! Also, everyone who reviews, I'll PM a the Prompt for the next chapter before I publish it. I think I'll update this story every Monday, but I'm not sure, because testing season is coming up. I'll try to update every Monday, but no promises. :3 Anyways, thanks for reading guys, please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **~Lea**


	2. The Pocky Challenge

**Hey there! This is the second chapter of 9 Days of Tamakyo. Special thanks to Rachel6891 for reviewing this story! I sent this chapter to my beta late, so it hasn't been edited yet, but I'll update it when it had been edited. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Prompt 2: _Tamaki and Kyoya are forced to take on The Pocky Challenge._**

* * *

Kyoya _knew_ he was insane. That's it, Kyoya Ootori was officially _out of his damn mind._ He was quite sure that this was the end of the world. Any minute now, he'd be hallucinating about mermaids or ghosts or dragons or fairies and he'd be singing some Taylor Swift country anthem at the top of his lungs the next.

He was done for, and his reputation had possibly already gone under. Correction- his reputation had hit an iceberg and sunk like the Titanic. And so would Kyoya Ootori himself. At this point, sinking to the bottom of a bottomless sea and drowning seemed like the best option, for there seemed to be no other options that would quell his humiliation.

You might think that our dear Kyoya Ootori was indeed going insane and maybe being a teensy bit overboard with his description of the situation, but in truth, his reputation had indeed hit an iceberg. And that iceberg was named Tamaki Suoh.

At this point, dear reader, I suspect your thoughts are along the lines of 'What has Tamaki done now?' Well, our dear Ootori-San has an answer to this question, but I believe quite a few of his thoughts on his issue would have to be bleeped out, for the basic reason that they aren't entirely… _reverent,_ for a lack of a better way to put it. They were profane at the moment, to say the least.

And so here Kyoya was, sitting, face a few mere inches from Tamaki's.

But it wasn't as simple as that- the real deal had started a little bit before.

~9 Days of Tamakyo~

Kyoya had been sitting and typing up a report _peacefully_ on his laptop when a certain blonde had showed up, with pout and watery puppy dog eyes already at hand.

"Kyo~ya!" His voice echoed across the Music Room 3, and the fan girls all seemed to turn and leer at the skipping blonde.

Kyoya didn't spare his friend a glance. "What is it now?" He sounded more like a mother than he intended to.

"Well, Mommy," Tamaki blabbered, plopping down in the chair next to Kyoya's. "-the twins wanted to dare us to do something!"

"Yes?" Kyoya prompted, slightly frustrated with the fluff that always surrounded the core of Tamaki's words. It forced the Ootori boy to put effort into finding the meat part of what the French Fry had said, and it wasted more of Kyoya's time that he deemed acceptable.

"They want us to the Pocky Challenge!"

Kyoya saw fan girls swelling in his peripheral vision. "What is this… Pocky Challenge?"

"It's simple, basically-"

"Let us explain it-"

" _Boss!_ " The twins had walked over without anyone noticing, arms intertwined.

"Basically," Hikaru began.

"Both of you take one Pocky and each of you its one end in your mouth," Kaoru continued.

"And you take turns biting at the end of it until your lips touch."

"If your lips touch, you have to kiss."

"And if you kiss, then whoever pulls away is the loser!" Hikaru finished.

"And why would I do that?" Kyoya asked, fingers tapping away at his dark-screened laptop without looking up.

"Because all these fan girls paid to be here!" Kaoru protested. "We collected _so much_ money with this event that Haruhi would faint just by seeing the number!"

"If you thought this would be a success, why'd you do it without consulting me?"

"We _did_ consult you." Hikaru responded with a wry grin. "And you responded positively." It seemed like he'd been expecting this certain question, for he drew a folded piece of paper from his blazer and placed it on Kyoya's screen, obstructing his view.

The dark-haired male snatched it off of his computer, dark eyes darting over the document. _I, Kyoya Ootori… consent to the Pocky Challenge Event...give full permission to Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachiin to manage… will give my word as a participant...signed Kyoya Ootori?_ The bespeckled male finished skimmed the sheet. "Where'd you get this?" He snapped.

"It was a few weeks ago," Hikaru shrugged.

"Remember Tamaki tried to wake you up again?" Kaoru asked, hands on his hips.

"And we finally let you sleep?" Hikaru smirked.

"Maybe it was because you signed that for us?" The red headed devils chorused.

Kyoya gritted his teeth, and he crumpled the document in one hand with a satisfying crunching sound.

"Kyoya-Senpai, I think you of all people know we have more copies."

"And that we'd never give you the _real_ one."

Kyoya ground his teeth.

"You're obliged to participate."

"You gave full consent."

"Says it right here."

Kyoya bit down to a point he was sure he'd need dentures. He _hated_ it when someone had the upper hand. "Fine," he groaned. "But I have conditions."

"What are these conditions?" Hikaru asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the back of Kyoya's chair.

"One, nobody's allowed to film this or take pictures of it."

"Done." Kaoru chirped.

"Two, that document is destroyed afterwards."

"Fine."

"And three, anyone who speaks of this _ever_ again will be hunted down and cruelly demolished by me personally."

"I might have quell that statement a bit, but other than that, it seems that the Pocky Challenge is a go!" Hikaru grinned, high-giving his brother.

Tamaki, who'd been silent all this time, gazed at Kyoya. "So we're doing it?" He asked.

"Apparently so," Kyoya seethed.

"That's great!" Tamaki exclaimed. "What fun! I heard the commoners _love_ this game!"

"Is that so," Kyoya lamented, trying to look interested but failing.

Tamaki continued to blabber on about things that Kyoya could care less about, and while he did so, the raven-haired boy could feel annoyance bubble up inside of him. But at the same time, there was a little knot in his stomach, twisting with the slight thrill of doing something of the kind. Because, if Kyoya Ootori was anything, he was the typical 'good boy', or so it seemed to an oblivious outsider. To do something in public like this, something that could be considered insane or messed up or _brave-_ well, it was just something that Kyoya normally wouldn't have done. And now it almost felt like he wanted to.

"Strawberry or chocolate?" Kaoru asked, popping two sticks of pocky between the two teens.

"Strawberry," Kyoya responded, at the same time that Tamaki said, "Chocolate."

"Strawberry it is," Hikaru said, pulling the pink-covered pocky stick from his twin. "Have fun!"

Kaoru turned to the crowd, linking arms with Hikaru. "Welcome one, welcome all, to _The Ouran High School Host Club Pocky Challenge!"_ The statement was met with loud screams and squeals and yells, and a few thumps of fainting girls. "Today, we have our dear Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh attempting the Pocky Challenge!" More screams. Kyoya actually saw a blonde girl with ' _POCKY CHALLENGE!'_ written on her arms and face, linking arms with a south Asian girl holding up a sign, with the word ' _TAMAKYO!'_ written in block letters against it as they jumped and hollered.

 _Tamakyo?_

Was that- what did there twins call it- a _ship name?_ _They think Tamaki and I could be a couple?_ Kyoya pursed his lips. It was _insane_ to even have such a thought.

"If you haven't cast your bets in which of our second year's will win, it's time for closing, time is up! We request all recording devices me put away, anyone found with one will face serious consequences!" Kaoru bellowed.

"And with that, let the game begin!" Hikaru cut in.

Tamaki held his end of the Pocky stick between his teeth with a gulp. Kyoya rolled his eyes and lactched on.

Less than a few seconds later, Kyoya's face was a few inches from Tamaki's. This is how Kyoya knew that he was out of his damned mind and that he was freaking _insane._

 _What am I doing?_ His conscience protested. _Stop! Now!_ But somehow, he couldn't. Kyoya was just frozen, staring at Tamaki's face. Up close and personal, it was a completely different view.

His eyes had shades of lighter violet surrounding the darker purple towards the center of his pupils, and dark tendrils of blue snakes around the black center. His eyelashes were long, and at this point, it almost seemed like they were brushing his face. He looked so innocent, so fragile, his creamy skin glistening with a slight hint of sweat.

And then the angelic was was severed by a little twinkle in the Suoh child's eye. It was nothing but a simple mischievous sparkle, but it was devilish all the same.

Kyoya had a lone thought that maybe the twins had somehow gotten to Tamaki's head, but before he could comment upon it, or even finish the thought, a warmth on his lips snapped him out of it.

Kyoya inhaled slightly as he blinked fervently, trying to make sense of the spinning world as his eyes fluttered shut. Tamaki's lips were so warm, so _smooth,_ so-

What the hell? What the hell was he doing? Why hadn't he pulled away already? As soon as the thought popped into his head, Kyoya straightened up to pull away, but he couldn't do it. It was like the feeling of having to get out of a hot shower in the early morning and go to work- you just wanted to stay in the hot, steamy shower for eternity because it felt so _good._

The Ootori boy felt a pair of creamy hands settle on both sides of his face, and his right hand subconsciously tangled into Tamaki's hair. His _soft, silky, luscious, commercial-worthy_ hair. His knuckles curled, the smoothness of the strands sending a shudder through him.

Tamaki's lips tasted like strawberry, courtesy of the pocky. His long, light eyelashes were brushing Kyoya's cheek, making a wave of chills rush down his spine.

 _Pull away pull away pull away!_ Half of his mind protested. _Don't you daring freaking move,_ the other half commanded. Kyoya's lips seemed to get more moist, and his lips parted, against his will. Kyoya wasn't sure what to do. His heartbeat spread up, his cheeks began to flush and- Tamaki pulled away, gasping for air.

"Can't… Breathe…" He wheezed. Kyoya blinked, panting on his own. "You…win…"

"Kyoya Ootori wins!" Hikaru screamed, grabbing Kyoya's arm and raising it above his head like he was a boxer.

Kyoya blinked, the entire scenario repeating itself in his head. Why hadnt he pulled away? Why had Tamaki done it first? Why had Kyoya even let it happen? He could feel heat in his cheeks. Was he… _blushing?_ The thought mortified Kyoya, and he swallowed.

What was _wrong_ with him?

He sat there as the fangirls cleared out, going onto to some other event the twins had prepared for the day, as Kyoya sat as still as a stone pillar.

Tamaki soon came and sat beside him.

"Why'd you pull away?" Kyoya asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

"Because I know you hate losing," Tamaki replied, as if it were a fact. "You were already upset, so I decided to let you win."

"They why'd you even _go_ to the making out part then?"

"…" Tamaki didn't reply, and instead just looked sheepish. Before Kyoya could say anything else, his eye caught on a folded sheet of paper on the table.

It was the contract the twins had shoved in his face earlier.

He slowly picked it up, unfolding it gently and pressing it open against its crease. His eyes darted down to the signature on the page, eyes squinted behind his glasses as he pushed them upwards.

Kyoya stood up with a _screech_ of the chair legs on the floor. This wasn't his signature. The two 'o's in his last name were connected, but he was always careful not to connect them, because he hated how it looked. No, this definitely wasn't his.

The Ootori boy was usually watchful for things like this, but how hadn't he noticed it? His eyes narrowed. How'd he miss it. Unless…

Kyoya sat down with a thump. _Unless he hadn't_ wanted _to notice._ Kyoya cast a glance over at the boy next to him, stomach flip flopping in his gut.

Kyoya had _wanted_ to go through with this insane idea. And Tamaki had wanted to kiss Kyoya.

Biting his lip, the dark-haired boy turned to Tamaki. His cheeks were warm again, completely out of character. He locked eyes with the blonde, the Frenchie's eyes a darker, more mystic shade of purple as he swallowed.

That exact hue of purple was branded into his memory as he felt a certain pair of lips crash into his.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too cheesy and far-stretched for your tastes. Please review to get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **~Lea**


End file.
